


Temptation v2 (or, Temptation Accomplished)

by AppleSeeds



Series: Temptations [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley's Flat (Good Omens), Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Dialogue Heavy, M/M, Making an Effort (Good Omens), Missing Scene, One Shot, Sex Pollen, Teasing, The Night After the Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), The Night At Crowley's Flat (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleSeeds/pseuds/AppleSeeds
Summary: An alternative ending to Temptation, in which Crowley actually tells Aziraphale what the plant does and they discuss how Aziraphale might deal with the sensations he's experiencing.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Temptations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877767
Comments: 10
Kudos: 94





	Temptation v2 (or, Temptation Accomplished)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternative ending that starts about half way through "Temptation", so it's best to read that one first: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25824244
> 
> I wanted the option of a happy ending instead of a bittersweet one!

“Well, it hasn’t made _me_ want to do _anything_.”

“Y’sure, angel?” Crowley asked softly. “S’just that it only works when the person smelling the flowers is already tempted.”

He neglected to mention that it also only worked if Crowley wanted to tempt them as well.

“Tempted? Tempted to do what?”

“Nyyyhhhweeellll it’s... erm... ‘t’ssexpollen.” Crowley clenched his teeth together and sucked in a breath. “It’s sex pollen.”

Aziraphale stared back at Crowley. He flinched, anticipating having a very irate angel on his hands. Well, not on his hands. That was the problem, really.

Aziraphale huffed and turned away from Crowley. Then he turned back. He furrowed his brow. He opened his mouth. He said nothing.

“Look,” Crowley continued, “as a demon there are certain duties that, on occasion, I have been expected to fulfil.”

“Yes, like fighting in a war against Heaven at the end of days but you managed to find a way out of that!”

“Ok, yes, I know. I’m sorry. I forgot the plant was even here. I haven’t had anyone in my bedroom for a _very_ long time.”

Aziraphale huffed again and fidgeted with his hands in his lap.

“So, what I’m experiencing is....?” he raised his eyebrows and nodded towards Crowley, evidently with no intention of finishing that sentence.

“Yeah.”

“It’s thoroughly unpleasant.”

“Well, yeah, ‘cause you’re not doing anything about it.” The lines across Aziraphale’s forehead somehow got even deeper and he narrowed his eyes at Crowley. “I could leave, go back to sleep, you could make an Effort...”

“Crowley!”

“Nyeehhh... well, I’m just saying, you could deal with it and the feelings would go away.” Aziraphale folded his arms over his body and stared down into his lap. “Have you ever done this before?”

“Been drugged by a demon? No, I can’t say that I have!”

“You know what I mean! Have you ever... dealt with these feelings before?”

“I’m quite certain that’s none of your business.”

“Ohhh.... that means yes,” Crowley grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well, so what if I have? You don’t have to make it sound like something sordid and _demonic_.”

“I would never imply such a thing!” Crowley raised his palms up in a gesture of surrender and chuckled to himself. “Anyway, that’s good then, you know how to make it.... go away. So you’ll be fine. I’ll just leave you to it.” Crowley was trying so hard to keep the smirk off his face but doing a pretty poor job of it. He rose from the bed and began walking back towards the door.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale solicited his attention and he turned back to face him. His expression had softened and he was studying Crowley, his lips parted. “You said... this only works if the person smelling the flowers is already tempted?”

Crowley shook his head and crossed the room back to Aziraphale, perching on the bed beside him.

“That’s _humans_ , angel. S’different.”

Crowley took a second to question whether he had done the right thing in offering Aziraphale that escape clause. He couldn’t help but wonder why Aziraphale had decided to voice something that might best have been left unspoken. Aziraphale just nodded and returned his attention to his lap.

Crowley desperately wanted to avoid misreading this situation; he couldn’t risk losing Aziraphale now, just when they might be at the beginning of something special. They’d shown Heaven and Hell that they would stand together, so what need would there be to hide their friendship any more?

Just in case Aziraphale had been trying to tell him what he so desperately wanted to hear, Crowley offered him something else.

“With _humans_ , it only works if I want it to. If I _want_ them to feel that way.”

“I see.”

“S’totally different circumstances. Right?”

Crowley moved his hand closer to Aziraphale and leaned towards him. They locked eyes with each other for a long moment before Aziraphale finally spoke.

“How long will it take to wear off? If I don’t ‘ _do anything about it_ ’?”

Crowley’s heart dropped down into his stomach. Served him right for getting his hopes up, really. For a moment, the way Aziraphale had looked at him had actually made him start to wonder if maybe, just _maybe_ , he wanted something more from their friendship, and might actually be prepared to pursue it. But really, how could Crowley have let himself believe there was any chance of that?

“’Bout an hour, usually. Definitely no more than two.”

“All right.”

“So that’s the plan then, is it? Just wait it out?”

“Yes, it is.”

“I’ll be going then,” Crowley stated simply, rising once more from the bed and retreating back towards the door. He stopped half way to turn back to Aziraphale. “Sorry again, angel, really. I’ll get rid of the plant in the morning.”

Aziraphale nodded. Crowley had reached the bedroom door before he heard him speak again.

“Come back in two hours.”

Crowley’s head whipped back round.

“What?”

“Go to sleep, then come back in two hours,” Aziraphale spoke slowly and deliberately, “when my feelings will be my own.”

Crowley’s mouth hung open and he scrutinised Aziraphale, looking for any indication that he was misreading his intentions. Aziraphale held his gaze and licked his lips.

“Right. Well, then. Ngk.” Crowley bit down on his bottom lip and somehow made it through the bedroom door without his knees giving way beneath him. He closed the door quietly and leaned back against it.

It was going to be a long two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> The wonderful angelwriter has now written a follow-up to this fic, which you can read here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589148 <3


End file.
